wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane Marlowe
Diane Marlowe is a Forsaken woman from Andorhal. Held captive as a means of entertainment by Arthas' Death Knights before the Forsaken broke free of his will and then hunted by the Scarlet Crusade in Tirisfal Glades, Diane in turn stole precious knowledge of the Crusade and uses it against them for the Horde's own gain. Now a powerful priestess, she is a veteran of the Third Legion Invasion and The Blood War. Sidebar image by Kottkrig. Physical Description Lithe, borderline bone-y in appearance and surprisingly (or disturbingly - depends on who you ask) agile, Diane is one of the more put-together of her race. Several patches of skin, particularly around her joints, don't originally belong to her, but she likes to keep herself looking clean, mostly. She leaves the bitemark on her neck unchanged, because she enjoys grossing out the living. Her hair both in life and in death is a poofy cloud of blonde curls, though undeath has tried to tame the frizz, she preferred the 80's hairdo she had rather than the impromptu haircut the Kaldorei gave her in Darkshore. In terms of dress she tends to use clothing in quite the dramatic fashion. Before the second Battle for Darkshore, Diane dressed herself similarly to High Inquisitor Whitemane, whether this was to mock the priestess or emulate her is unknown, but she wore a purple costume similar to her's, the drapery tapering at her thighs so as to leave them exposed. On her feet, she wore a pair of black leather Doc Martens. She also wore a long, thick cloak with a ridiculous amount of fur around the collar. Often times, this would not be draped over her shoulders, but around her elbows like a shawl. Currently, she wears something akin to a "tactical bathing-suit" as some of her allies call it. It is in fact a dark purple leotard that resembles a one-piece bathing suit with a high collar to obstruct the view of her rotting neck wound. She has taken to wearing her reliable Doc Martens with this outfit as well. Because of her hair's light color, after several inches were singed off, the ends appear to be blackened, but the frizz has not been tamed and she still resembles a cloud, especially in high winds. Personality Imagine Lyssa Drak but a lot more stable. (WIP). Presenting herself as a typical Forsaken to most who encounter her- full of dark humor, biting wit, and slightly unhinged; Diane is considered to be a normal, albeit oddly religious undead. As with many of her kind, she tends to regard her undeath with a twisted sense of both happiness and regret; relieved she is free from her mortality, saddened by what this relief has done to her both physically and mentally. She has come to terms with her undeath, preferring to once again take charge of her life. Despite following many of the Forsaken's motto's to a T, Diane still has a deep connection to her faith in the Light, even if it burns her when she calls upon it. She calls, and it still comes; and to Diane, this means that the Light still believes in her as much as she believes in it. Diane is known to be incredibly loyal- to a point. She is excellent at finding loopholes in core values and tenants of many organizations that she can exploit while still remaining 'loyal' at least on paper. After all, she has said she is loyal to the Forsaken. She never said she was loyal to the Forsaken leadership. History Early Life Diane was born and grew up in Lordaeron, specifically in a town known as Andorhal, with her two siblings, Hannah and Erick. It was very obvious from their early years that their father favored their older sister, thus leading Diane and Erick to become quite close with each other and their mother. As Diane approached her teen years, she began to display talent with the Light, and her power over it rapidly increased the older she got. Her sister, Hannah, had mostly ignored her own gifts with the Light, opting to become a soldier before attempting to follow in the footsteps of Uther and the Knights of the Silver Hand. Diane was secretly pleased to watch her older sister be rejected for the first time in her life. Diane's own talent would only continue to grow, leading to her ordainment at the tender age of nineteen. This talent, however, would not be enough to save her come three years later. In an attempt to save her nephew during the Scourging of Lordaeron, her zombified brother tore her throat out, killing and subsequently turning her. The Fourth War During the Fourth War, Diane was sent all over, though Darkshore was a common post for her. While she did not take part in the initial Battle for Darkshore for various reasons, she took part in the Battle for the Undercity and was crushed with its' loss. She was, in fact, in Darkshore when Tyrande ascended as the Night Warrior. Upon witnessing the slaughter at Ashwood Depot, she became distraught. A group of Kaldorei found her and when they questioned why she would not fight back, she answered; "Keep hitting me, I don't want to live". However, upon attempting to burn off her hair, she finally fought back, executing all of them in a rage as she mourned the people she knew at Ashwood Depot. After this, she was sent back to Orgrimmar while the Alliance held Darkshore. During this time, her nephew would go missing during the retaking of Darkshore by the Alliance. The Undercurrents To say the boy's reappearance in Darkshore was unsurprising would be an understatement. A path of rage was clearly drawn through whatever Horde supply lines tried to trek through upper Darkshore, far from Bashal'aran and the main force's support. Whoever was behind it was smart, which is why Diane went hunting for who she knew was responsible- her nephew, Todd. While Darkshore seemed to change hands fairly often, more often than not Diane had to hide from Kaldorei patrols. While this task was easy for her, it made tracking her nephew all the more difficult, as when Darkshore was in Alliance hands, he was easily hidden, and when it wasn't, he had been taught to hide well. Finding Todd was not a happy experience. In a mishap that resulted in her temporary death, Diane wandered into a trap set by the Army of the Black Moon- believing herself to be safe from whatever effects it might have in store for her, only to be impaled and found by Todd. The incident struck Todd to the core, and while he brought her to his Scarlet masters so they might glean knowledge on one of their longest-held enemies, the boy surprised himself with the idea that perhaps his motivations were not fully what he believed them to be in the beginning. Blurryface WIP. Relationships Family Erick Daten Marlowe: Diane's older brother. He is currently a member of the Forsaken Vanguard. The two are close, as he is the only family Diane feels she has left, sans her niece who recently defected to the Horde. Even in life, the two younger siblings were much closer to each other than they were to their older sister, incurring much jealousy for their seemingly natural sibling bond that Hannah did not seem to share with them. Diane was even the one to officiate her brother's wedding. After their respective deaths and resurrections, they would not reunite until The Argent Tournament, but it was a happy reunion. Hannah Katerina Marlowe: Diane's older sister. The two were not close in life, Diane feeling that Hannah took up much more of their father's time than he ever spent with her or Erick combined. In their adulthood, they found other reasons to argue, Hannah believing her younger sister hid amongst the skirts of much more pious and worthy men and women in the church. During the onset of the Plague of Undeath, her older sister joined the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade, a decision that would widen the rift between the sisters further as Hannah's numerous attempts on their brother's life upset her the moment she found out. The two only speak to one and other occasionally, and it is almost always an argument. They are not and will most likely never be on friendly terms with one and other. Lana Marlowe nee Silversong: Diane's sister-in-law and mother to her niece and nephew. Deceased. Marilyn Anya Marlowe: Diane's niece. Diane was not as close to the girl as she wishes she was, mostly because she was such a Daddy's Girl, however, the two have bonded over their mutual respect for the Light, however, Marilyn is still weary around her aunt. Unfortunately, Diane has not seen her niece in some time, though she speculates the girl is in Silvermoon, playing Blood Knights with the other recruits. Todd Erickson Marlowe: Diane's nephew. He is stubborn, brash and rude to anyone around him, and he is incredibly skittish around her. The two have had several rough run-ins in the past that left him embittered towards her due to her actions. Despite this, she has made several attempts to endear herself to him in recent events, to varying success. She has expressed genuine care and concern for him, and after her second death, he seems more warm to the idea of joining the rest of his family. The two have currently entered a rocky alliance, with them traipsing through Darkshore attempting to find a camp friendly to them. Romance: Ardent Hemsworth: The butcher's boy in Andorhal who had a soft spot for Diane. They knew each other since childhood, but ended up going down much different paths. When Ardent was seventeen he approached Diane's father with the proposition to marry her, but her father refused on the grounds that Ardent was too young to know what love was, and that he was a butcher like his father, whereas his daughter was an acolyte in the church and would be better served marrying a battle-priest or sorcerer. It is presumed that he died of the Plague of Undeath, though he cannot be found among the ranks of the Forsaken. [https://wow.gamepedia.com/Deathstalker_Commander_Belmont [ Unnamed Husband ]]: Diane doesn't speak of her husband that often, but she will often tell people she is married. It doesn't pay in his line of work to have a family, or even just a wife, so the idea that they are romantically connected would give the Alliance far too much sway over him if he were ever captured. However, among the denizens of the Undercity, their match is not unknown and is in fact celebrated. Happy endings among the Forsaken are far and few between and thus are savored. Friends: [[Rosala Silvershield|'Rosala Silvershield']]: A death knight that greatly interests Diane. She played the role of her bridesmaid and witness at her wedding. Quotes * "Bury me shallow. I'll be back." * "See, that's the problem with you. You always step up to the mic with your emo bullshit- I came to rock; and my shows' just getting started." * "Are you fighting because you believe in it- or because a man in a high castle told you to believe it?" * "It's only treason if you lose. If you win, it's a revolution." * "Decay exists as an extant form of life." * "I had hoped one day that you would come to see, it's still me inside." Trivia * Diane's design tends to mimic High Inquisitor Whitemane's, with a more Forsaken-friendly color palette. * Diane was a priestess when she was alive, and the priesthood regarded her as being incredibly talented at channeling the Light. However, she would never live up to her full potential until she was turned to Undeath and freed from the Lich King's grasp. * If Diane and her siblings ever harmonized and sang together, their voices would be akin to sirens singing. * She is an operatic soprano. * Being undead, Diane is strong enough to pick up a grown man with ease, though she will rarely display this strength, preferring to be cast as a small, helpless priest so she has the element of surprise. * Diane hates Nathanos. External Links Why hello! My name is Ardelle and I created Diane. She was originally meant to be a support character or a raid boss, but she wormed her way into my little heart and wouldn't let go. I'm in the process of expanding her wiki, but if you want to hit me up in-game for some roleplay, she's Necksnapper on Wyrmrest Accord. * Warcraft Tumblr | Main * Instagram: Fanferal * Twitter: ItsJustArd * I am GMT -5/Chicago Time Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest Category:Characters Category:Horde